All You Wanted
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: Hermione/Draco....Draco gets what he wants the last minute..Pls. read already!!!


Gosh! It's been a really long time since I've posted anything! 

BTW, this goes out to all the **peepholes** who'd graduate this year esp me and the following weirdoes except Bianca who's normal, I guess…. My so called best friend, Dawn/ Domeng, Bea the next Hillary Duff {Gordo!}, Shakira and Mandy Moore, Pam/ Bianca 

[pam-bsb], Chloe [Puprle2dmax] , Vernice, Krisha, Gaille {Momma dearest}[Feltongurl], Dea [coolkid189], Jabi!! [antonette] I'll review you na, AFTER grad, K? Midnight Draconis {Don't supposed ur a graduating friend but heck who cares?! Thanks 4 the reviews!! Mwwaaahhh!}, Celine {Hindi ako blabber, secret lang natin.. *ahem*}, Yvette {E-pal mo lam mo? Yuck-just kidding! Luv u grabe!}Jecy, {I hate you mamatay ka na-you don't wanna review my fics! Go rot in hell! JOKE LANG!!!} Wylla, {Uyy, don't cry, k lang yan!}Sarabel, {Why do you ignore me?! Thanx for the e-card! I wuv u for it! No joke!} Max, ur not gonna graduate but It's okay… U'll be over it… MUAHAHAHAHA! Sama ko noh? Damn, I was just kidding! Nadine, {Yaman kasi—thanx for the lyrics!}

Finally….

Yeah, man! Acce' tayong lahat!!! Woohooo!!! Thank the Lord!!!

SUCKAHZ!!!!

**[           All You Wanted**          **]**

_By Shace_

_"If you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside…So busy out there _

_And all you wanted was ..somebody who cared.."_

Draco lit a cigarette and in a matter of minutes began puffing out some smoke as he leaned against a tree, staring up at the sky; the fingers of his free hand absent-mindedly playing with the wizard's hat on his bended knee. 

He shut his eyes for a second then when he opened them, tossed the half-consumed cigarette onto the ground, stepping on its lit tip. 

He watched as the tip lost its tiny flame, ashes slowly dispersing, being blown away by the air. 

It was almost sad, something so uniquely beautiful fading as fast as one could even imagine or think, as sad as the year's end... As sad as leaving the school, not that he had any close acquaintances whatsoever but most especially as _sad_ as his whole life… 

For Draco, school was his only means of escape from the harsh reality and glaring truth that was his life at home. 

Ever since his parents had divorced, everything had gone from right side up to upside down. 

It's been three years since Narcissa had ever touched her son—gave him a hug or even talked to him. Not at all the motherly concern that usually emanated from all mothers alike.

She had locked herself up from the outside world, staying forever in her room hours on end, crying and writing letters to her now re-married husband Lucius, but never really sending them to him—she blamed herself too much for the one mistake she committed—marrying the wrong man. 

Draco was only 14 when his parents had divorced and he didn't know what to do. He felt panicked—scared that his father had left them with nothing but the house—but at least he had his mother—_she's still there_. He reassured himself... 

Yes, he still had his mother. 

Or so he think he did… 

Draco didn't realize how wrong he was. 

His mother had run away from him too, sealing herself even from the inside so that Draco couldn't get through. 

So Draco took all the pain, tears and sadness, fear and despair of the divorce and turned it into a stonewall to hide behind. 

It was then he learned about life—as life left him in a tornado that won't stop ripping him apart. 

Draco became immune to emotion and he hated his mother and father for it. He blamed them for everything—every stab of pain and betrayal he endured in his life. He did not want to become a **_deatheater_**. 

He wanted to lead a normal wizard life, unwrapped in prestige, honor or pride.

He wanted his seat of belong, someone to hold. Certainly a dignified degree of normalcy. 

Power was something he never wanted.

Draco Malfoy tore his gaze away from the ground as he realized he was too immersed in his thoughts. Trying to focus on more timely ordeals, he looked up to meet deep brown eyes—the same that sparked in fury at lost arguments and fights—and was bewildered for a diffused second before instinctively replacing his confusion with a fixed smug look. 

Hermione Granger wore her graduation outfit—black wizard's hat on her head which later she took off and the usual deep velvet robes. Her hair was unusually bushy even with the gel she had tried on and her face showed no sign of emotion—just a dull apathetic look was all Draco could read. 

"What do you want Granger?!" Draco spat, annoyance cut into the edge of his tone. "Can't you see I'm busy?!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. She swallowed though and instead of retaliating to that comment, looked up at the sky, which Draco was presently staring at after a few silenced moments, and sighed. 

"So what are you doing here all alone, Master Malfoy?" She asked simply.

"Minding my own business," Draco said sarcastically, turning to Hermione. "And I don't suppose you are too, are you Granger?"

"There's a dance inside you know—why don't you want to dance with Pansy?" 

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and gave Hermione an annoyed look. 

"Would you stop it already?! I'm quietly minding my own business here?! And if you can't see, Pansy's with Blaise you little ---"

"Okay, shut up!" Hermione said angrily. "I'm asking you in a friendly sort of way here already! I mean, this is the last time I'll ever see that filthy little ferret-boy who kept annoying me and my friends—nothing important—I just figured you might want to consider at least being my friend even at the last minute!"

"Mudlood." Draco murmured as Hermione continued ratting on about being nice and friendly, mimicking her and making funny faces. 

Hermione sighed and Draco felt glad she finally ended. It was driving him mad—so mad he wanted to bang his head against the tree he leaned against. But of course, being Draco Malfoy he wore a complacent look about his face, indifferent though slightly smitten-faced, towards her. 

It hurt though.

The stinging slap of Hermione's palm against his cheek.

Draco cradled his left, hurt cheek, scowling at Hermione. He raised his arm, poised to strike her at any moment but out of the blue, a fleeting thought occurred to him. 

**_It was the last day of school anyway—let the mudblood alone._**

 "What the hell was that for Granger?" Draco found himself saying, half-heartedly.

"For not listening!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't expect you to anyway… It wasn't as if you'd care to be my fr… forget it." She crossed her arms and gave him a furtive glance briefly.

"For the valedictorian, you sure are dumb, Granger."

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet Draco's. Her mouth gaped in shock as Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, mockingly. 

"I mean, what was the slap for if you didn't think I'd listen anyway?"

Hermione remained silent. 'It was for picking on my friends and me since the day we stepped at Hogwarts' was at the tip of her tongue but she bit it back hard and instead sighed. 

_"Sorry."_ She said softly, eyes slightly warming.

Draco stared at her, as if she just sent wild bees to chase him. He dropped the hand and licked his bottom lip, still not turning away from her. 

"You know Malfoy, you're not so bad after all…" Hermione said after a moment of silence between them two. "It may sound crazy coming from me, but you're not such a jerk like they all say." 

Draco's lips twitched into a smile. He wanted to ask who 'they' were but decided to just drop it. 

Hermione stood next to him on his side, letting her hand faintly glide across his to touch him. 

Draco instantly jerked away, but he loved that feeling. 

It was warm and tickling—something he never felt before. Ever. His eyes met Hermione's and for a moment, there was adrenaline rush—all the hidden feelings and crap about being immune to emotion all washed away as Draco felt himself drawn to Hermione's eyes. 

He closed his eyes leaned to kiss Hermione on the lips. 

The tingling sensation—the warmth of Hermione's lips on his—it felt as if it could break apart the wall Draco build around his heart. 

_And it did._

The couple pulled away; Hermione blinking rapidly and Draco panting. 

"Thanks Gra-_Hermione_," Draco said. "For making this day special."

Hermione could only stare as Draco walked away, robes billowing behind him as the wind played finely against the rich velvet texture.

"It was all you wanted, wasn't it Draco?" Hermione whispered below breath, almost sadly, watching the robes flutter in the wind and the blonde dot across her, heading towards the castle. 

"Someone to make you feel again."

Draco stopped in mid-stride and turned around slowly, as if hearing those precious words escape Hermione's lips. 

For a fleeting second, he stared at her, pale eyes taking in that glorious sight. And then an imperceptible smile played across his thin lips as he turned gracefully to the castle, muttering something indistinct under his breath.

_"Happy Graduation, Mudblood."_

FINISH!

Lyrics from Michelle Branch!

Please Review!!!


End file.
